


The Conversation That Never Happened

by Enonem



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: In the timeline that was reset, after the Raider's sacrifice (#33) the Avenger goes to Odin for help to fulfill his promise.





	The Conversation That Never Happened

Odin Eidolon sat in his apartment, waiting. And worrying.  
The Avenger’s call from Time 0 had not been entirely unexpected. He was aware of the attack on the HQ of the Time Police of course; few important things happened without Odin knowing about it - whether he had clearance or not. Old habits and what not.  
But his old friend had seemed troubled. He could only remember seeing him like that a handful of times, in the old days.  
Something had shaken him. And the Duck Avenger was not shaken easily.  
Once the Time Police vehicle landed on his house, Odin unplugged from his head the cable he had used to track it and went to welcome his guest. Hiding his trepidation was easier this time. He was too concerned even to be excited to see Donald again.  
Out in his terrace he encountered a scene that made his worry lighten a little. The Avenger was arguing with a rather put upon Time cop.  
“I’m here now. Thank you for your help. Now leave me alone!”  
“You would do better to mind your tone. We all have a lot of respect for you, but I have orders and-”  
Smiling at the familiar view, Odin approached the two. “Thank you for your solicitude, officer,” he interjected. “I am sure you are needed back at HQ now. I would not want to delay you.”  
The officer stammered a little before he climbed back in his vehicle and departed without another word.  
“Thank you,” said the Avenger. “I know he was just doing his job, but he was really annoying me.”  
“I know how it can be. Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you again, Avenger!”  
The Avenger shook his hand with only a little smile. “Likewise. I am sorry to disturb you, but I need a favour and… I didn’t know who else to ask.”  
“I am honoured! I would love to help you in any way I can.”

One inside, the Avenger launched himself in an account of the attack at Time 0, the crisis and the Raider’s heroic sacrifice that saved them all.  
He was quiet for a while then. Looking down at his hands.  
“I know it sounds weird,” he said in a low voice. “I know he was a criminal and all but…”  
“I understand.” Odin said quietly. And he really did, though he could only say so as a gesture of empty sympathy. But he did know. He knew well that The Avenger and the Raider had been on the same side more often than not. The Avenger had told him, as One, of his adventures with the pirate a number of times. He had noticed it then already. The reluctant respect, the thought that the Raider was after all a good man.  
“Tell me how I can help you.” He was not sure himself if he meant the Avenger’s original request, or something more general.  
“Eh? Oh, right. Before he… went, the Raider asked me to do something for him.” The Avenger looked up suddenly, his gaze direct, almost threatening. “Promise me that the Time Police will never find out what I’m about to tell you.”  
Surprised at the sudden change of mood and a little hurt by the mistrust, Odin hesitated for a fraction of a second. “You have my word. Of course.”  
Apparently satisfied, the Avenger continued. “He told me he has a son here, now. He wanted me to speak to him on his behalf.”  
Odin was taken aback. He had not known about this. “A son? Ah, I see now…”  
“But I don’t know where he is, nor even his name. In this time I don’t have On- I don’t have my usual resources, I mean,” he continued in a hurry. “You’re one of the few people I know here. But I don’t know if…” His voice trailed off. And either Odin had suddenly developed an imagination, or the Avenger was more distressed than usual at having nearly let One’s name slip. It had happened before. He usually even made puns about it. Odin was always very pleased with them.  
The Raider’s death must have really affected him.  
“Don’t worry, Avenger. I am more resourceful than you know. I believe I can find this boy. Discreetly, too. Give me a moment please.”  
He left the room for form’s sake. Hardware connection helped but was hardly necessary. A few stray thoughts and the search for the Raider’s son had started in the background of his mind. It would only surface to his consciousness once the boy was found.  
When he returned to the Avenger, he found him looking out of the window with an uncharacteristically melancholy expression on his face. Odin repressed the impulse to put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It should not be long.”  
The Avenger nodded but said nothing.  
Unable to help, however desperately he wanted to, Odin sat down and left him to his thoughts.

“It’s not right.” The Avenger’s voice was shaking. He was still looking at the city below him.  
“It’s not right. They should be here, why am I here and they aren't?”  
What was going on? The Avenger had encountered death before, even if not often. It always affected him, but never like this. Something was wrong. Odin rushed to the Avenger’s side. “Who are you talking about? Who are they?”  
“It’s now two people that should be here in this time that are… that are gone. The Raider is- was a time traveller, right? But this is now a time without him, because he’s dead and won’t come back. And… and the other one…”  
Odin looked with astonishment as the Avenger’s eyes filled with tears.  
“He should be here too. A couple of centuries is not enough, would not have been enough. I don’t blame you, you couldn’t have known but still. It was you… Your park is there now and he’s-” The Avenger’s voice broke.  
Slowly, Odin followed the Avenger’s gaze and realised he was looking towards Eidolon Park. Where Ducklair Tower had once stood. Where he himself had been confined.

_Oh._

Odin, One, could have kicked himself. Each time he had kept it a secret and… for what? What reason had he had? He didn’t know. He had tried to tell him, all those years ago, when the Avenger had just first returned from the future. He did not get the chance then and so he had been trying to keep it a secret from him.  
He had not realised. He should have. Donald thought that in this age One was gone. Dead. Why had he never thought about it? Was he still so unaccustomed to the idea of being cared about? Had he failed to appreciate even the feelings of his first, and greatest, friend?  
“Forgive me, Donald,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been an idiot.”  
“What do you-” The Avenger blinked, shaking off his emotional outburst. “Wait, what did you call me?”  
Odin smiled. “It is time for you to know. Actually, it’s always been, I admit I don’t know why I kept this from you.”  
The Avenger was staring at him intently now, focused and suspicious. At least he’s not crying anymore.  
“Walk away from the window please, I don’t want anyone to spy in.” He went to a control panel hidden on the farther wall, hit a button and metal blinds slid down over the windows, leaving the room in near darkness.  
“Uh… ok. Should I be getting worried here?” said the Avenger.  
“Quite the opposite. Now look.”  
Odin hesitated. He was nervous, an emotion he rarely felt, then or now. Would the Avenger be angry? Probably. It didn’t matter. If he had lungs he would have taken a deep breath now. Instead he just flicked his eyes and slid open one of his head panels.  
His friend’s reaction was not quite as predictable as he had imagined.  
“You really are a droid! We- I had been wondering about that!”  
So he remembered that conversation. Good. It made the next part a lot easier.  
“Not just a droid, Avenger.” He let a cable trail out of his skull and into the control panel, sending information he had kept for purely sentimental reasons and not used for quite some time.  
A screen appeared next to the control panel. Odin watched as the Avenger’s eyes were drawn to it and widened as the screen shone green and a familiar face appeared.  
“Surprised to see me, old cape?” One said, from his old face and his body both.

The Avenger had been staring at him with blank eyes for almost a full minute now. He was beginning to worry. He knelt down in front of him and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Avenger?”  
His friend started, but his eyes went back into focus. He looked from Odin in front of him to the screen displaying One’s face. Odin was seeing from his droid eyes, not the screen, but then again, the floating green head had never been anything but an aid for the biologicals he used to interact with. Those eyes were expressive but always unseeing. Old habit kicked in and “One” smiled, a little sheepishly, at the Avenger.  
“One… You… You’re…”  
“Doing rather well for myself?”  
The Avenger laughed as he turned to face his body. Odin had not noticed the tears in his eyes. “… alive.”  
_Alive. Yes. Yes! I am alive!_  
Before he could reply, the Avenger had him in a crushing hug.  
Odin found himself burst into laughter. What had been the point? What had been the point in keeping his identity a secret? Was this not what he had always wanted? To walk among people, look them in the eyes as they looked at him, talk to them, touch them. Living as one of them? With all of that achieved, why would he deny himself the simple joy of hugging his best friend?  
He put his arms around him and they remained like that for a while. Laughing.

Eventually they sobered up. They sat talking cheerfully for some time. It was wonderful being able to speak openly again, after so long spent hiding who he was from the world. The Avenger had a ton of questions, which Odin was only too eager to answer. There was only one thing he still kept to himself. When the Avenger asked him how he had finally managed to build a body for himself, Odin simply replied that Everett had helped him. His use of the first name, instead of the usual “Master Ducklair” surprised the Avenger, as Odin intended, but it clearly did not distract him enough to keep him from noticing that Odin was keeping something from him. He felt guilty about it. But this, at least, was a reasoned decision. His friend was going through a lot right now. It was not the time to tell him that he wasn’t only One, not exactly. It would only have confused the Avenger to find out about him absorbing a deconstructed version of Two. It had done nothing more than give him a bit of a temper, really. He was still himself. But it was not an easy concept to grasp. No, for the moment the matter of his brother would have to remain secret. There would be time to explain. The Avenger did not push the issue.  
Just then Odin received the internal signal that his search was finished.  
There was an uncomfortable moment as the Avenger was reminded of the reason for his visit. Guilt crept over him, but did not crush him. He was back to his usual self, always looking forward and quick to overcome sorrow. Especially when he had a mission. Odin gave a metaphorical sigh of relief. He gave him the information he had found out about the boy and watched him steel himself for his task.  
“No point putting this off,” the Avenger said. “But what am I going to say to him? Telling a boy that his father is dead is hard enough. But if he is as young as you say and alone… One, I know you’re an important person now and you’re under public scrutiny, but-”  
“Please, Donald!” Odin interrupted him. “You don’t have to ask, of course I’ll do everything I can for the boy.”  
The Avenger smiled at him. “Thank you my friend.”  
He took a steadying breath and held out his hand for Odin to clasp. “I have to go, but I’m glad you’re doing so well for yourself. I’ll be sure to drop in next time there’s some time trouble,” he added with a grin.  
Odin pulled him in for another brief hug before sending him on his way.  
After the Avenger left, Odin realised something with a sinking feeling. This whole visit had been a surprise to him. That could only mean that, as the Avenger returned to his own time, he would not mention any of this to One. There could not be many reasons for that and none of them was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Because if I wait for canon it's never going to happen. So I'll sneak it in there where it doesn't matter.


End file.
